


Like One of Those French Boys

by JakkuCrew (fromstars)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist AU, Artist/Muse AU, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't worry only REAL lube is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/pseuds/JakkuCrew
Summary: When they'd met, Ben had been totally and utterly nude - staggeringly carnal and aggressive in his movements: arching powerfully, twisting his hips with each change of position. Poe was mesmerized.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ......I owe updates on all my fics but here's an apology for the delays?

When they'd met, Ben had been totally and utterly nude - staggeringly carnal and aggressive in his movements: arching powerfully, twisting his hips with each change of position. Poe was mesmerized, dragging his conte crayons flush against his paper, hungrily taking in each warm-up pose as he sketched. Ben twisted, and Poe followed. He had spent the studio session memorizing the curves of Ben's muscles; the length of his nose; the sharp cut of his hips; the spread of freckles, birthmarks, and scars that spackled his skin.

It didn't take long for them to leap from page to flesh after that. Poe had asked for an extended session in his private studio that quickly derailed: Ben kissing him hard against his storage cabinet; Ben tossing his clothes to the studio floor; Ben kissing stains of paint on his fingers; Ben fucking him hard over the plush carpet rug he'd purchased from a textiles student. That first time, they ended up spending nearly a full weekend hidden away in Poe's apartment, fucking and painting until they fell asleep, limbs tangled together on the floor.

Now, months later, Ben was just as naked, languidly stretching across the chaise lounge squeezed into Poe's apartment studio room. The only difference was that instead of holding his pose, Ben impatiently dragged his hand down the inside of his thigh, enticing Poe to abandon his color study.

It was working.

"You're taking too long," Ben complained, palming himself. Poe set down a pastel stick, too distracted to remember why he'd picked up the color in the first place.

"If you start that now, you'll come before I'm finished," Poe warned, picking up a different pastel to render the color growing in Ben's cheeks, the suppleness of his lush mouth. He briefly wondered if he'd ever have the self-control to paint Ben's pleasure explicitly without wanting to stop halfway through to suck him off.

"You could still fuck me either way," Ben argued, stroking himself, his fingers twisting around his dick. He let out a soft sigh as he moved, his dark lashes fluttering when he closed his eyes. "Or I could fuck you," Ben said, pausing as he deliberated over the shift in his fantasy. Ben's thick cock twitched in his hand, and Poe swallowed. "--I like fucking you senseless, and you - you like pushing your limits. Like being so full you can't fucking think."

Poe bit back a sigh at the offer. Instead, he raised a brow at his muse, tracing the sharp planes of Ben's body with his gaze.

"I think you like testing my patience," Poe shot back, "-Mostly because you haven't got any. You couldn't behave if you tried," he said, and Ben made a low, needy sound in the back of his throat.

"I could," Ben said, casting Poe a petulant look. He slowed his movements, running his thumb over the head of his cock as he held Poe's gaze. "I have self control," he purred, skating his free hand over the inside of his thick thigh. Poe closed his eyes, pictured the structures underneath Ben's hand - soft skin over taut muscle over hard bone - an anatomy study that Poe could memorize for days.

The question wasn't if Ben had self-control. The question was if they both did.

Poe swallowed. Opened his eyes. "Then don't get off until I'm finished with this," he warned, picking up another pastel. "But," he paused, bit his lip, "--don't you dare stop either."

Ben let out a soft hiss. "You motherfucker," he breathed, pre-cum already leaking over his fingers. A coil of heat settled in the pit of Poe's stomach, and he briefly wondered if he'd ever be able to get Ben to hold on long enough for him to paint the whole scene. He'd do it in oils - capturing the sheen building on his bare chest, the way his glossy black hair absorbed the warm light of his studio, the hot transparent pearl that was now running down the side of Ben's shaft as he gave himself another firm stroke. It could take hours - Ben would have to endure for him, have to be begging for release before Poe was finished.

Poe set the thought aside - for another time.

"Harder," Poe directed, running his finger across the pastel he'd laid down to render Ben's thigh onto his paper. "Don't you have control?" He teased, reaching for a warm pink that matched the shade of the head of Ben's cock.

"Don't you have better uses for that mouth?" Ben shot back, panting as he tightened his grip for Poe's benefit.

"Is what you want?" Poe purred, leaning back in his chair to unbutton his pants. Ben's eyes darkened as he watched Poe's fingers toy with his zipper, freeing himself from his paint stained jeans. From his position on the couch, Ben twisted back, wrenching his gaze away from the dark green of Poe's boxers.

"What I want," Ben said, tipping his head back against the arm of the chaise, "Is for you to play fair and finish that damn study," he said. In response, Poe pulled his waistband down his hips and arched to shimmy the fabric over his brown thighs. Cool air licked at his skin - and Poe bit the inside of his cheek as he fought the urge to knock over his study and pull Ben's hair between his fingers, fill Ben's mouth with his fingers, his cock --

"--Poe, please," Ben gasped, jolting Poe from his thoughts. Ben's hair had plastered against his cheeks in curls, and he swallowed back a needy whine in his throat. Poe held his breath as Ben dragged a teasing open palm over himself. "-I want to come."

"Not yet," Poe said softly, wiping pastel dust from his fingers off onto a spare rag. He paused, giving his canvas one last glance before he looked back at Ben. It was done - for now.

"Keep going," Poe added, pressing clean palms against his thighs.

Ben glared. "Poe--," he said, trembling with stubborn restraint. Beneath heavy eyelashes, Ben's pupils had turned a warm, inky black. It was striking, Poe thought, how in moments of denial like this, Ben's features looked almost gentle. Fragile, even. And yet it was so intimate that Poe felt certain he'd never share this side of his lover in any of his paintings. Some things were better off selfishly kept to himself.

Poe rose to his feet, peeling off his half-buttoned shirt. It fluttered to the floor, and Ben's gaze tracked the hard planes of Poe's abdomen, before he screwed his eyes shut and bit back another moan.

"Stop," Poe murmured, reaching out to run a hand through Ben's thick and wavy locks. Ben tipped his head back with a desperate groan, tightening his hand around the base of his cock as he willed himself to relax. Poe leaned over his muse and brushed a kiss over his furrowed brow.

Ben made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, but pressed into Poe's touch.

"Hands off," Poe directed, pulling at Ben's bicep as he leaned into the side of the couch. With a slight nudge, Ben relinquished his grip, hand falling to his side. "You're going to come for me," Poe promised, leaning over Ben's shoulder to reach the end table behind the arm of the couch.

"Yes," Ben said thickly, "-but I want that to happen sometime today," he added, sounding less annoyed than he'd intended.

Poe laughed against his ear.

"Here," he said, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom packet from their spot on the end table. "You need to prep -- I still have pastel dust on my fingers."

"Artists," Ben huffed without real malice. He moved to reach for the bottle in Poe's hand, but Poe shifted forwards and grabbed Ben's hand to press a kiss to his pulse point.

"Your hands are sticky," Poe said, gently biting the soft skin of Ben's wrist. "Let me--," he instructed, bringing Ben's hand to his mouth. Beneath him, Ben shivered as Poe's tongue slid over his fingers, teasing over his skin in light circles. The salt on Ben's fingers spurred Poe onwards, and he wrapped his tongue over them, sucking down as Ben curled his fingers reflexively in his mouth. Ben moaned as Poe took a third finger into his mouth, trembling under Poe's ministrations and barely staved off need.

Poe reached forwards to ruffle Ben's hair, moving carefully as he licked another wet stripe over Ben's fingers. They hadn't much had practice with denial, but Poe was happy enough with delay, reveling in the way Ben bit his bottom lip in concentration as his breathing quickened.

When it looked as if he was pushing too far, Poe let Ben's fingers slide out from between his lips with an obscene noise. He reached to give Ben's hair a demanding tug that made the other man shudder, and smiled.

"There," Poe said, picking the bottle of lube up, and pressing it into Ben's hand. "I want you so badly," Poe added, nuzzling close to Ben's cheek. Beside him, he could feel Ben's lashes flutter closed as he gripped the bottle Poe had handed him.

"You'll be the death of me," Ben replied, craning his neck to press scattered kisses against Poe's cheek. When he reached Poe's jaw, Poe stretched, exposing the long line of his neck to Ben's lips.

It was one thing to paint Ben, striking as he was -- and another to let Ben paint his own masterpieces, pressing kisses across Poe's golden brown skin. They fell into each other easily this way, Ben twining around Poe eagerly as he kissed him and worked open the bottle of lube in his hands. After a several lost moments of kissing, Ben nudged Poe gently as he unwrapped the condom in his hands.

He gave Poe a questioning look, brown eyes dipping between them.

"I seem to recall some lofty promises you'd made me about feeling full--," Poe said, before he leaned in to nip at Ben's lip, sliding his tongue over the seam of Ben's mouth. Ben inhaled, deepening the kiss before he murmured an affirmative.

Poe waited, letting Ben slip on the condom before he swung a leg over him to straddle his hips. When Poe had settled, Ben leaned up to kiss him, before twisting to coat his fingers with more lube. Poe gave him an encouraging rock of his hips, brushing back against Ben's straining erection as he moved, barely biting back a grin.

"--don't push yourself," Ben chided, sliding a hand over Poe's ass.

"You've been having all the fun," Poe retorted, pressing back into Ben's warm and slick fingers. "All the while I've been hard at work..."

"Then we'll fix that," Ben promised, pressing a warm kiss to Poe's lips as he massaged his fingers over Poe intently.

Poe pushed onto his hand impatiently, pulling at Ben's hair and winding himself tightly against his body. Ben was attentive, slipping one finger and then another into Poe until Poe began to melt around him, trembling in pleasure. Three fingers in, and Poe whimpered a desperate noise of encouragement, the weight of Ben's fingers barely pressing against his prostate.

Poe moaned when Ben moved, rhythmic and intent - and then stifled a scream when Ben slipped a fourth finger into him, twisting his hand after he did so.

"Fuck," Poe panted, blinking as his vision blurred. "Fuck, fuck--Goddamnit Ben don't you dare stop moving now--," he blurted, squeezing around Ben's fingers, pleasure twisting through his body, laced with just a hint of too much stretch.

"I have another finger, if you still wanted," Ben noted with wry amusement as Poe's hips jerked under his touch.

"Oh god," Poe whimpered, legs trembling beneath him. He frantically reached to balance himself by grabbing the arm of the couch, gasping as Ben playfully slid his fingers over his prostate in firm, tight circles. "Ben-," Poe choked out, "--God Ben, oh--," Poe shuddered, pleasure breaking his voice as Ben moved. For a moment, he found himself unable to move for fear of coming then and there, white hot pleasure paralyzing him.

Poe squeezed, hoping to slow Ben's movement, but instead only increased the sensation so sharply that he bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming a second time. Pre-cum slid down his cock, dribbling messily over Ben's abdomen as Ben mouthed at his jaw, drawing Poe closer. Poe sobbed in pleasure as Ben held him in place.

"You want to finish like this?" Ben asked quietly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Fuck - fuck," Poe exhaled, glaring at the amusement in Ben's eyes, "No. No, I want more," he said emphatically.

"As you wish," Ben said, easing his hand away from Poe delicately. Poe's breath caught, and then he leaned in to kiss Ben urgently before they rearranged themselves.

"Give me a second," Poe said, taking a steadying breath while Ben gently massaged his lower back, tracing idle patterns against over spine. Poe took a steadying breath, before closing his eyes. "-I don't want to be one of those guys who comes after two seconds of riding his boyfriend because he got a little worked up," Poe huffed.

Ben paused, his hand hovering over Poe's back. "-boyfriend?" he echoed, sounding amused.

Poe swallowed. "Lover," he amended, opening his eyes again to glance down at Ben, who was now staring intensely at him. "Or model- whatever--,"

"--I like boyfriend," Ben shrugged, moving to draw Poe into another deep kiss.

Poe sighed softly into their kiss.

"Boyfriend, then," he agreed, smiling at him. A few moments passed before Poe felt himself relaxing again, easing back into Ben's touch.

"Poe," Ben murmured. "Please," he encouraged, flexing his fingers over Poe's hips.

Poe nodded, easing back on his knees. "I know," he said, guiding Ben as he moved back, sinking down slowly. "--Need you too," Poe shivered, rocking down against Ben.

They adjusted, and Poe pushed himself to take in as much of Ben as he could, eager to feel the sharp stretch that precipitated blinding pleasure. Ben shifted, arching his hips to meet Poe as he moved. "-need you," Poe repeated as he sank down, tightening his grip on Ben's shoulders.

Ben pressed in deep as he began to thrust in earnest, sliding against a sweet spot as Poe moaned and squeezed hard around him. They were both desperate - moving hard and fast, falling into each other's rhythms easily. As Ben's breathing quickened, he wrapped a firm hand around Poe's dick, urging on the swell of need that had begun to build between them.

Poe bowed his head as he eagerly fucked into Ben's fist, twisting forwards as he moved. "Gonna-," Poe mouthed, swallowing thickly, "--gonna come, babe," panting hard beside Ben's ear.

"Thank fuck," Ben said, laughing breathlessly as Poe bit at his shoulder sharply, leaving behind a soft red mark. Poe tensed as Ben stroked him with a renewed intensity, encouraging Poe as he rocked against him desperately.

Pressure built low in his body, and Poe moaned as he came hard. The pleasure hit him in waves - first his own orgasm, and then from the raw, overstimulation of Ben's cock rubbing against his prostate as he continued to fuck Poe steadily. The movement had Poe trembling from its ferocity, gasping as another spurt of come wrung itself from him as Ben came, still thrusting into him.

And then, it was over - Ben slowed, then stopped, falling back slack against the cushions of the couch. Without missing a beat, he wrapped his arms around Poe to steady him, letting Poe press their foreheads together as he caught his breath.

"God," Ben sighed. "That--," he started, rubbing Poe's back soothingly.

"-was good," Poe managed. "Amazing," he added, shifting to slide off of Ben's lap and toss the used condom in the trash before sinking down next to Ben's side.

"Mmm," Ben agreed, idly draping an arm over the edge of the couch as he reached for a crumpled paper towel that had been smeared with pastel dust before being tossed to the ground. Picking it up gingerly, he smoothed out the sheet and began to wipe his fingers clean.

"That color study better have been worth the wait," Ben said, glancing waywardly at his chest. He paused, and then arched a black brow.

"It was," Poe defended.

Ben shook his head -not that. "Poe," he said calmly, "There's come up to my collarbone."

"What?" Poe said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Look at this," Ben said, pointedly running the paper towel over his chest. "Were you aiming or something? How'd you even manage this?"

"I don't know," Poe huffed. "You were the one with their hand on my dick."

"I wasn't aware you'd become a long-range sniper," Ben said. He flicked his wrist, tossing the towel into the trash. "Next time I'll be more careful."

"You mean you don't want a facial?" Poe teased, nuzzling against Ben's high cheekbone. "I think it'd look good on you - your dark hair would give it that nice contrast..."

Ben flushed. "It's messy," he countered with a small frown.

"All painting is," Poe replied easily, grinning as Ben turned a deeper shade of pink. "--But don't worry. I'm not married to the idea of playing Jackson Pollack."

"You're ridiculous," Ben said, twisting to kiss Poe as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I have some very handsome inspiration," Poe replied, before settling back into their kiss.

 

 


End file.
